


See You Again

by Seastar529



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Future Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar529/pseuds/Seastar529
Summary: It's been 100 years since Magnus saw his Alexander, and he's about to meet him again.





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shadowhunters or there would be more Malec
> 
> Alicia and Simone are the descendants of Simon and Izzy.  
> Jaden is the descendant of Jace and Clary.  
> And Madzie was adopted.
> 
> Also some of the things in the story are from the books. Like Simon's new last name and Max/Rafael.

“Magnus!” Alicia Lovelace screamed as the warlock was bitten and slashed by two different demons at once. He had bent down to heal her best friend and cousin Simone Lovelace. Now he was prone on the ground, almost dead. She saw Jaden Herondale slash the two demons to dust quickly. Madzie and Max Lightwood-Bane finished their demons off as well. They made their way over, magic coating their fingers as they prepared to heal their adopted father with all the energy that they didn’t have.

Magnus chuckled knowing the determination on their faces and reading it as well as he had their father, “We all know that there’s nothing to help now. You’re exhausted and the poison is in my bloodstream.” He coughed and wheezed a little. 

Max teared up a little, “Papa…” He tears dropping onto one of the many white t-shirts their father owned. After their other father died they had seen all of the colored shirts and glittery makeup leave their apartment. When they asked about it Magnus had replied, ‘What’s the point of dressing up, when it was ever only about looking good for someone special. No one can replace Alexander, no one get’s to see what was his.’

Magnus smiled, though he was in a lot of pain and slowly brought his hand to his neck. He pulled on the chain that he always wore, bringing it and the ring that it held out of his shirt. “My darlings, it’s alright. I’m going to meet up with your father and your brother, after one hundred years.” He slipped the ring off the chain and onto his finger, “Your father would kill me if the first time I saw him in so long I wasn’t wearing the ring he gave me.”

Alicia teared up, “The Lightwood Family crest.”

Magnus nodded, or as close to nodded as he could, “My husband Alexander was it for me, but when we couldn’t have blood children Isabelle’s children became the people I needed to protect.” He gazed at Alicia, “You look so much like Isabelle that I could never tell you ‘no’.” He winced, “Thank you for bringing me out here, I had to do something to help like Alexander used to. He made me promise that he wouldn’t see me in the afterlife, no when I had to protect my children and not when I didn’t have to leave this would. He was so selfless. But now you’re so strong and don’t need me watching over you every moment of every day.” He turned to Max and Madzie who were keeping him alive with their magic, “You’ll have to let me go darlings, or we’ll all be dead, and your father would be awfully angry at your lives being so short lived.” 

“We’re decades older than daddy was when he died.” Max pointed out.

“Do you want to tell him that?” Magnus said raising an eyebrow.

“No.” Max muttered. “Tell daddy and Rafe we said hi.”

“Of course.” Magnus said. “And make sure I don’t see you in the afterlife until you’re much older. At least a thousand.”

“You’re not even a thousand.” Alicia pointed out.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled amusedly, “Let’s not talk about my age I’m sensitive. How do I look?”

Madzie smiled as she let her magic fade, “Amazing, dad won’t be able to take his hands off you in heaven.”

Max let his magic fade as well, feeling a little woozy, “Like dad ever could.”

“Be good all of you. I love you.” Magnus said and then like that he faded.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Magnus groaned as he rolled over in bed. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Alec young and beautiful as the day they met staring at him. Their faces were close enough that either of them could steal a kiss.

Alec smiled, “You’re here.” He had tears come to his eyes, “I missed you.”

Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead, “Not as much as I missed you darling.” He sat up and looked around, everything was like it had been when Alexander first moved in with him. The clothes, the makeup, the decorations and glitter. It looked like they were back in the prime of their youth, when nothing mattered but staying together for as long as they can. He looked back at his husband, “Are you ready to spend eternity together?”

Alec nodded, “More than ready.”

“Where’s Rafe?”

Alec grinned, “In the next room, I wanted to have you all to myself after a hundred years.”

“How cheeky.” He placed his hand on Alec’s cheek, the ring glittering against his skin. Alec’s hand came up to cup it, the twin ring as shiny as the other. “You’ll have me all you want forever, can you live with that?”

Alec laughed, “Oh I think I can make it work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, it makes my day.


End file.
